The invention relates to a luggage holder with an integrated pocket.
In the interior of a case, small objects are relatively difficult to stow and to secure when the case is otherwise empty or only partially filled. As a result, when the case moves, the objects are able to move within the interior and become damaged.
This occurs particularly frequently with highly dynamic movements of the case such as, for example, in luggage holders for motorcycles or vehicles similar to motorcycles.
It is, therefore, the object of the invention to provide a luggage holder in which smaller objects may be securely stowed, in particular a suitable luggage holder for motorcycles and the like.
This object is achieved by a luggage holder with an integrated pocket, wherein the luggage holder has an inner wall which delimits a luggage space and the pocket is detachably connected to the inner wall of the luggage holder by way of a connection arrangement. The connection arrangement comprises at least one connecting section which is designed to engage detachably in one respective recess which receives said connecting section.
The pocket is, therefore, fastened inside the luggage holder to the inner wall. This means that the pocket is dimensioned to be of the same size or smaller than the luggage space. In other words, the pocket has a total volume which is the same as, or preferably smaller than, a volume of the luggage space delimited by the inner wall. The connection arrangement is designed to be detachable so that the pocket fastened thereby to the inner wall may be detached if required and may be removed from the luggage holder in a simple manner. In this case, the entire internal volume of the luggage space is available for other objects.
The connection arrangement is designed in at least two parts, wherein one or more connecting sections for producing the connection engage in each case in a correspondingly provided recess. For detaching the connection and removing the pocket, the at least one connecting section is removed from the engagement with the associated recess.
Preferably, the at least one connecting section is configured to be hook-shaped or tab-shaped. This permits a simple and user-friendly insertion of the one or more connecting sections into the corresponding recesses in a common insertion direction. To this end, the connecting sections are arranged in parallel and aligned with one another. Preferably, the insertion direction is oriented from an opening of the luggage holder in the direction of a base or a rear wall of the luggage holder and/or the inner wall thereof.
For example, the at least one connecting section may be assigned to the pocket and the receiving recess may be assigned to the inner wall. Alternatively, the at least one connecting section may be assigned to the inner wall and the receiving recess may be assigned to the pocket.
According to a further embodiment, the luggage holder may comprise a centering device in order to center the pocket in a defined set position. This permits the accurate arrangement and fastening of the pocket in the desired installed position, which is also denoted hereinafter as the set position.
The centering device may comprise, for example, a centering recess and a centering projection engaging in the centering recess. Preferably, the centering device is configured such that when inserting the pocket, i.e. for example when inserting the connecting sections into the recesses, at the same time the centering projection is also introduced and aligned in the centering recess, in order to ensure in this manner the correct alignment and positioning. According to one embodiment, the centering projection is configured as a rib which engages in a counter-bearing, the centering recess.
For example, the centering projection may be arranged on a rear wall and/or on a base of the inner wall and the centering recess may be assigned to the pocket, in particular a rear wall of the pocket.
Moreover, the pocket may be connectable to the inner wall by means of at least one detachable blocking device in order to be blocked in the defined set position, in particular to a rear wall and/or a base of the luggage holder.
The blocking device is provided to block the pocket in the set position and to secure the pocket against inadvertent detachment.
For example, the at least one detachable blocking device in each case comprises a detachable latching mechanism, in particular a detachable latching mechanism with at least one push button and/or at least one latching lug. The latching mechanism may be automatically latched when the pocket is inserted or manually latched by the user. Correspondingly, the latching mechanism has to be detached before removing the pocket.
Naturally, the detachable blocking device may alternatively comprise a screw connection. However, this may only be detached by the user by using an additional tool and with greater effort.
According to a preferred embodiment, a first blocking device is arranged in the region of the connection arrangement and a second blocking device is arranged in the region of the centering device.
In particular a case, preferably a case for a motorcycle or a vehicle similar to a motorcycle, in particular a top case or a side case, is to be understood as a “luggage holder”. In such vehicles, particularly high dynamic movements are common, said movements leading to corresponding inertial forces on the luggage and requiring a corresponding securing of the luggage.
In particular all single-track vehicles but also multi-track vehicles are to be understood as a “vehicle similar to a motorcycle”, in each case with a corresponding saddle-shaped seat bench for the user, particularly preferably two-wheeled, three-wheeled or four-wheeled motor scooters and scooters, but also quads or trikes.
For example “soft” containers made of a textile fabric but also containers with a hard outer shell are to be understood as the “pocket”. As disclosed, the size of the pocket is adapted for insertion into the interior of the luggage holder and correspondingly designed to be of the same size to or smaller than the luggage space.
For example, the pocket may be designed for the secure stowage of small objects (in comparison with the size of the luggage space), such as for example travel accessories or electronic entertainment devices, mobile telephones or the like.
For closing the pocket, a zip closure may also be provided.
Moreover, the luggage holder may provide an electronic contact, for example a power, data and/or audio connection to the vehicle. Electronic devices located in the pocket may, therefore, be easily connected via corresponding cables transmitting power and/or data.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.